Like a rose in the grave of love
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA. Sua beleza cura, sua beleza mata...Quem saberia mais do que eu?... Presente de Níver para Tenshi Aburame! Fenrir x Gabrielle


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

_Pure-Petit pode atrasar para postar as fics, mas não esquece o dia especial das pessoas!_ _Hoje é o dia especial de uma mocinha ultra talentosa e fofa! TENSHI ABURAME!!!! Happy Níver mocinha!!!! Aqui ta seu presente! Ia fazer uma side story de Destiny's Child, mas como tinha um casal que tinha que ter um final feliz, resolvi terminar a história deles! Lembram do Fenrir e da Gabrielle de Eversleep e My Immortal? Então, resolvi deixar as maldades para trás e e fazer os dois serem felizes! Mas claro, antes um pouco que maldade com eles... (corre para não apanhar novamente) _

oOo

**Like a rose in the grave of love- Xandria**

oOo

A pequena capela estava toda enfeitada com rosas brancas, cortesia do noivo. Ainda faltava horas para a cerimônia começar, todos dormiam enquanto o sol estava alto.

Fenrir caminha pelo corredor, tocando rosa por rosa, sabia que iria apenas se machucar, iria apenas sofrer em ver sua amada Gabrielle indo ao altar com outro que não fosse ele... Mas também sabia que se não a visse naquela noite, nunca mais a veria... Uma lágrima escorre por sua face, fechando o punho, ele soca um pilar, fazendo algumas rosas se despedaçarem com o impacto.

_**Come like the dusk  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
You are my lust  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
**_

Gabrielle não conseguia dormir. Não estava apenas nervosa pelo casamento, mas por se casar com alguém que não amava de verdade.

" _Esqueça- o Gabrielle! Fenrir morreu!"_, porque Saga tinha que ser tão duro com ela?

"_Irá amá-lo com o tempo..."_, tempo? Quanto tempo? Enquanto tivesse Fenrir no coração nunca iria amar outro...

_**  
**__**I curse the day I first saw you  
Like a rose that is born to bloom  
Don't look at me the way you do  
Like the roses, they fear the gloom**_

Os poucos convidados já esperavam pela noiva impacientemente, a maioria eram amigos do noivo e vampiros influentes, Afrodite estava elegante no terno branco, uma rosa vermelha completava o visual.

Fenrir estava escondido atrás de uma árvore quando viu a limousine parar em frente à capela, Saga desceu primeiro, seguido de Kanon, ambos estendem a mão parta Gabrielle.

Ela estava linda... O vestido era decote reto, quase um tomara que caia se não fosse por duas tiras grossas de véu prendendo os ombros, com pedras e bordados na cor champanhe enfeitando o busto e descendo em uma tira pelo lado direito formando cachos de flores, tinha uma cauda longa que se arrastava a medida que ela andava, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque com algumas mechas onduladas caindo sobre os ombros, no topo da cabeça uma pequena corosa de cristais e um véu grosso tampando o rosto, as luvas iam até os cotovelos e nas mãos uma única rosa negra, a jovem se negara a carregar um buque.

_**  
Your thorns, they kissed my blood**_

A face da jovem estava séria, parecia estar indo para o próprio funeral, sabia que Afrodite não era uma má pessoa, mas seu coração estava apertado.

Sem conseguir segurar mais, Gabrielle deixa uma linha fina traçar caminho pelo rosto, aparando a lágrima com o dedo, ela mancha a luva.

**Your beauty heals, your beauty kills  
And who would know better than I do?  
Pretend you love me!**

Uma fada, Gabrielle parecia uma fada sendo cortejada pelos gêmeos igreja à dentro, assim que a limousine se afasta, felinamente Fenrir entra na ighreja, se escondendo em um canto escuro.

Sua fada chorava, ao ver as lágrimas mancharem a pele delicada de sua amada, o rapaz sente seu coração se expremer mais no peito, uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la tomou conta de si, sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto Gabrielle o amava… Uma lágrima brota de seus olhos.

**Indeed, reality seems far  
When a rose is in love with you  
Slaves of our hearts, that's what we are  
We loved and died where roses grew**

Um sorriso automático surgiu no rosto da jovem ao ser entregue ao noivo que mostrava um sorriso luminoso.

Quando ia sentar no seu lugar, Kanon vê Fenrir escondido, disfarçadamente ele se desloca até onde o rapaz estava.

- Desde quando está ai?- Pergunta Kanon, Fenrir nada responde. - É sua última chance, vai deixá-la ir para sempre? Sabe que Gabrielle e não quer se casar.- Diz.

- O que quer que eu faça? Não podemos ficar juntos!- Diz Fenrir socando novamente o pilar.

- Quem disse que não podem? Só porque ela é uma vampira e você se tornou um lupino? Vocês se amavam antes, se amam ainda!- Diz o vampiro.

_**They watched us silently**_

- Você sabe que Kanon tem razão.- Diz o recém chegado, alguém exatamente igual à Kanon. –

Esse casamento é um erro, eu sei, por isso a leve logo! Não a faça sofrer mais!- Diz.

- Saga...- Diz o irmão.

- Tome!- Saga joga as chaves de seu carro.- Está parado ao lado.- Diz.

- Obrigado...- Diz Fenrir pegando as chaves.

_**  
**__**A rose is free, a rose is wild  
And who would know better than I do?  
Roses are not **__**made for Love**_

- Gabrielle!!!- Fenrir sai do esconderijo e caminha até os noivos.

Ao ver seu amado, a jovem vampira sorri e se joga nos braços do outro.

- O que significa isso?- Pergunta o noivo.

- Significa que seu casamento acabou!- Dizendo isso, Fenrir puxa Gabrielle pelo braço e ambos saem correndo.

- Parem! Segurem eles!- Grita um dos vampiros presentes.

- Ninguém vai atrapalhar a felicidade da nossa Gabrielle novamente!- Saga e Kanon ficam entre os convidados e o casal.

- Saga, Kanon...- Diz Gabrielle com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vão! E sejem felizes!- Sorri Saga.

- Obrigada...- Sorri a jovem.

O casal pega o carro de Saga e corre em disparada pela estrada, sem destino.

- Sabia que estava vivo e que viria me buscar...- Diz Gabrielle chorando.

- Desculpe a demora... Não chore...- Fenrir pára o carro e abraça a garota que não conseguia parar de chorar.- Tive que deixa-la e fingir minha morte porque fui mordido por um lobisomem e agora sou um lupino, queria apenas protegê-la... Mas Saga e Kanon me fizeram ver que não poderia protegê-la estando longe de você meu amor.- Diz o rapaz.

- Te amo...- Diz Gabrielle.

- Também te amo...- Diz Fenrir se afastando um pouco da jovem e a olhando ternamente.

Ele limpa as lágrimas da garota e levanta o queixo com o dedo, se aproximando para um beijo apaixonado, um beijo que há tempo sentia saudades...

xXxXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Finalmente um final feliz para a Gabrielle e o Fenrir! Fiz os dois sofrer demais...T-T

Gostou do presente Tenshi-chan? Feliz Aniversário novamente!!!

Bjnhos x3333


End file.
